


Convenience

by Unnie_bb_45



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Convenience Store, Drabble, Fluff, I'm surprise that's actual tag but yeah, KaiSoo - Freeform, M/M, fluffy bunnies everywhere, lame pun at the end, well no bunnies but it's fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-13
Updated: 2016-01-13
Packaged: 2018-05-13 18:34:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5712829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unnie_bb_45/pseuds/Unnie_bb_45
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Un-beta, gift fic for my friend Kim for her favorite "holiday", Kaisoo Day</p>
    </blockquote>





	Convenience

**Author's Note:**

> Un-beta, gift fic for my friend Kim for her favorite "holiday", Kaisoo Day

“Welcome,” Kyungsoo mumbled loudly to the signal of someone entering the store. The patron’s feet shuffled as they moved toward the instant noodles. Kyungsoo didn’t have to look to know it was the regular who came in at 10:20 pm every weekday. Instant noodles and a bottle of water. That’s all he ever got. The shuffling returned, placing the contents on the counter. Kyungsoo quickly rang up the items.

“5200 won,” The exact change slid on the counter as the customer grabbed his things and moved to the other side of the store to eat at the counter. Kyungsoo didn’t mind. The customer wasn’t like the others who tried to hold conversations with him or were rude because he didn’t know where every item in the store was. He liked 10:20 cup noodles guy. 

Kyungsoo turned his attention back to his magazine and started his music again.

_ I never thought that it could be, you would turn and do this to me. I can feel the love that we had between us merely fade away ~ _

The song was sad but Kyungsoo never felt attached to the lyrics. He was lonely but he’d rather be alone than have a forced relationship with anyone. The music continued and changed, Kyungsoo continued to softly sing until the door signal sounded again to say that 10:20 had finished and left. Only a few more hours before he was going home.

“Welcome,” Kyungsoo shouted, his back to front counter as he rearranged the cigarette display. Kyungsoo glanced at his watch. 10:20.  The shuffling of the feet told him where the guy was going and when he came back to the counter.

_ Why don’t you talk to the guy? _ Baekhyun had asked him when he asked Kyungsoo about his job. Though Baekhyun was making small talk, which Kyungsoo hated, Kyungsoo felt the need to mention 10:20 guy. 

_ Because I don’t want to and I don’t have to, _ Kyungsoo responded before changing the subject.

“5200 won,” Once again the money exchanged across the counter. This time, Kyungsoo noticed the patron’s hand. The customer kept it on the money a second longer, allowing Kyungsoo to notice the long, tan fingers that slid away quickly. Kyungsoo looked up to see the face that belonged to the customer but he turned away hurriedly and went to eat his noodles. Kyungsoo leaned to the side to see if he could see his face but gave up as the customer never looked back. Kyungsoo put his earbuds in and went back to rearranging the display.

_ You should let me love you. Let me be the one to give you everything you want and need. Baby, good love and protection, make me your selection. Show you the way love’s supposed to be~ _

Kyungsoo hadn’t known when 10:20 guy had left until he turned around, the broad shoulders gone and a piece of paper lying on the counter. Kyungsoo picked it up and read the simple but messy handwriting.

_ You have a beautiful voice. You should sing more happy songs.  _

Kyungsoo couldn’t help but chuckle at the note. Family and friends had complimented his voice before but never saying it was “beautiful”. Kyungsoo felt the large smile on his face form as he kept looking over the note before folding it up and putting it into his pocket.

The next day came and 10:20 pm arrived. Kyungsoo looked up as he welcomed his regular customer. 

“Welcome!” The boy, who looked like a high schooler, jumped as he made eye contact with Kyungsoo. He diverted his eyes and scrambled, trying to decide whether to leave or go about getting his food. He finally moved toward the cup noodles and the fridge, making Kyungsoo chuckled. He thought the tall lean boy was cute being flustered. Kyungsoo tried to keep his eyes on him as the boy returned to the counter, his eyes still down.

“5200,” Kyungsoo said, still staring and studying the boy’s face. His bronze skin was flawless and smooth. Kyungsoo couldn’t stop looking at his plump lips and the chiseled jawline. The money slid across the counter. Kyungsoo caught the boy’s hand before he could pull away. The boy looked up shocked, his eyes wider than Kyungsoo’s naturally wide eyes.

“Thank you for the note,” The boy became flustered once again, bowing and murmuring “You’re welcome” before pulling his hand away and scurrying away with his noodles and water. Kyungsoo laughed as he watched, keeping his eyes on the boy before turning back to his music and a happier song. 

The weekend came and with it, Kyungsoo’s days off. Kyungsoo did much of nothing on the weekend, unless Baekhyun dragged him somewhere.  Most of the time, he wished for the weekend to last forever but his weekend, Kyungsoo wanted it to go by quickly. He wanted to see the smiling face of 10:20 pm.

Monday came and soon 10:20 pm. The door signaled his arrival but he didn’t shuffle off. Kyungsoo wasn’t at his post (rather he stocking the drinks in the fridge). Kyungsoo tiptoed to the front of the store, holding his laugh as he watched the boy peer behind the counter. When he noticed that Kyungsoo wasn’t there, he turned with a frown on his face.

“Were you looking for something?” The boy jumped, holding his chest in surprise. Kyungsoo laughed wholeheartedly, causing the boy to blush before he rushed off to get his noodles and water.

Returning to the counter, the boy kept looking up at Kyungsoo and down at the ground. Kyungsoo couldn’t help but smile as he rung up the items. Before  he could tell him the price, the money slid across the counter. Kyungsoo didn’t reach for the money, making the boy look up at him.

“Your name,” 10:20 pm hitched an eyebrow up and surprise. “What is your name?”

“Me? Um….Jongin. Kim Jongin.”

“Do Kyungsoo,” Jongin stared at the small hand extended toward him. He slowly took it in his, the warmth enveloping his hand. Jongin smiled slightly as he held on tightly.    
Jongin let go, letting Kyungsoo take the money that sat on the counter.

“You know you shouldn’t eat those noodles. They aren’t good for you.”

“I know. It was the first thing I picked up when I first came in here and just….” Jongin trailed off, rubbing the back of his neck in embarrassment. 

“First thing?”

“The first thing I picked up when I got the courage to come in here,” Kyungsoo chuckled at the red tint that was coloring Jongin’s bronze skin.

“Why would you need courage to come in here?”

“To...to talk to you,” Jongin mumbled as he looked down at his shoes, wishing he could curl into a ball. Kyungsoo threw his head back while laughing, surprising Jongin.

“You’re cute, Kim Jongin.” Jongin gasped and beamed at the compliment.

“Instead of you eating these noodles,” Kyungsoo picked up the package and put it back on the shelf with the others. “How about we go to a cafe and eat? My treat.”

Jongin stood silent, his mouth opening and closing as no words came out. Kyungsoo pulled him toward the door, pushing him out onto the sidewalk.  Kyungsoo rushed behind the counter, grabbing his satchel and the keys to the store before returning to Jongin’s side. Kyungsoo locked the door and turned to Jongin.

“What about the store? Don’t you need to keep it open?”

“It’s just for a little while before my coworker comes in for the midnight shift. It will just be...an inconvenience store until then. Let’s go.”

Kyungsoo grabbed hold of Jongin’s hand, pulling him along the street, a wide smile on both their faces.


End file.
